


Fangs and Claws

by MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Когти бумаги листа не прорежут, в кость не вгрызётся обтёсанный клык.
Kudos: 5





	Fangs and Claws

Когти бумаги листа не прорежут,  
В кость не вгрызётся обтёсанный клык.  
Ты - отработанный, сгнивший, несвежий,  
Выбор у мяса совсем не велик.

Псиной стелись у ноги ненавистной,  
Смерти мучителя яро хотя.  
Яд, словно кобра, не раз ещё впрыснет,  
Жизнь на ладони небрежно вертя.

Быть бесполезною слабою шавкой -  
Всё, что ты можешь. Таков твой удел.  
Тянет за сердце, не шею, удавка,  
Тащит по сотне истерзанных тел.

Пёсий ошейник - клеймом на запястье,  
Имя не не нужно немому рабу.  
Стая - ошмётки, нелепые части -  
В спину дохнёт на благую судьбу.

Ворон надорванно каркнет над мясом,   
Схватит удавку иная рука.  
Коготь - как сталь под велением гласа,  
Кости крошатся под мощью клыка.

Кладбище сотни уносишь трофеем  
В разуме, как родовой оберег.  
Выиграл право на жизнь в лотерее,  
Выгрыз. 

Не пёс. 

_Ты теперь человек._


End file.
